


Punishment at its finest

by CliffordAffliction



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: AU, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ashton is this cute little nerd, Blowjobs, Breakfast Club AU, Cake, Cashton, Hmm i think I got everything, M/M, Mashton, Muke - Freeform, OT4, Overstimulation, Public Sex, Riding, Rimming, Smut, Top!Michael, also, based off, bottom!Ashton, cant leave that out, don't let the title fool you, first fic I've written like that but I'm liking it, handjobs, i mean kinda...., movies - Freeform, there is a little plot to it at first but it's mostly them just having sex, they switch partners, they're at school but no one is around, they're just in detention and end up having sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 08:02:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4952683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CliffordAffliction/pseuds/CliffordAffliction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically this is just The Breakfast club except this story ends in them all having sex in the back of the library</p>
            </blockquote>





	Punishment at its finest

**Author's Note:**

> So during my like 3 week forced break from the internet I wrote my first OT4 fic. I’ve wanted to write one for a while and after finally getting to watch The Breakfast Club after I lost the DVD for it I realized it’s like the perfect story for an OT4 fic so here you go. I hope you enjoy it!

It was 9am on a Saturday morning while Luke, Ashton, Calum and Michael sat in the library. Michael was coloring in the carved in words on his desk. Calum kept looking from Ashton and then to the ceiling and then to the window trying to figure out why he couldn’t stop staring at the curly haired boy. Luke had been staring at the same spot on the wall for the last 30 minutes and wishing that he was just at home watching TV. Ashton was quietly reading a book and ignoring Calum’s stare. Michael, Luke and Ashton had all seen each other sometime during their three years in high school but Calulm had been unaware of all three of them until today. Maybe he was too invested in football and his friends to notice anyone else but he knew he hadn’t seen any of them before today. Luke began to get bored of looking at the wall so he began to tap his pencil to the beat of an Avenged Sevenfold song which had Michael turning around almost immediately. The reason Michael was turning around was because he recognized the song but Luke had mistaken his look for an annoyed one so he stopped tapping his pencil and looked out the window. Michael leaned back in his chair and was tempted to look back at the blond boy but instead starting whistling to the same song Luke had been tapping his pencil to. Luke felt his lips turn up into an almost smile, he couldn’t even remember the last time he smiled during school, and he started tapping his pencil to the song once again. In the corner of his eye Luke seen Ashton look up from his book and give him a glaring look but Luke wasn’t intimidated by Ashton like he was Michael so he didn’t stop making noise. They ended up getting to the chorus of the song and Michael turned around with a smile already on his face as Luke now had two pencils in his hand as he drummed on his desk. Luke smiled back and was just now noticing how attractive this black haired boy was. The sides of his lips curved upwards, making it look like he was always on the verge of a smile, and they were this beautiful red color and Luke couldn’t stop his mind from wondering to things he usually only thought about late at night or in the shower. Of course Luke was a virgin but it still didn’t stop him from thinking about certain boys from his school sucking him off or fucking him so hard into the mattress that he couldn’t walk the next day. He now knew that Michael would be one of those boys he thought about. Luke finally did a wide smile at Michael and that was when Michel turned back around. Luke already missed his eyes on him and wished that he had the guts to get up from his table and go sit by Michael instead. Michael kept the whistling up and Luke kept his drumming and then they both turned their heads when Ashton began to hum to the same song. Ashton still kept his face buried in his book but they could still see the slight smile on his face. Luke really didn’t know anything about Ashton except that he was always either reading or writing and he did very well in school. From across the room Calum started to get fidgety in his chair and watched as Ashton pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose and put his fingers through his hair. He didn’t know if it was from extreme boredom but his thoughts began to drift towards wondering what it would be like to put his own fingers in those curly locks and what Ashton would sound like while letting out sweet moans as Calum kissed up his neck and finally Calum had to think of a way to stop thinking like this.

“Hey” they all snapped their head to look at Calum “Can you guys shut the fuck up? This isn’t band practice for Christ sakes” Ashton and Luke instantly stopped making noise while Michael let his whistling go on with a smirk on his face

“Someone forgot to take their little yellow pill today” Michael snickered as Calum let out an annoyed moan and let his head fall on the table.

“What was that?” Calum fired back and Luke felt himself biting his lip in fear of what Calum might do to Michael

“I said” Michael faced Calum completely “Why do you have to act like such a little bitch? It’s not like we have tons to do in here”

“The sound was annoying” Calum breathed out, calmer now “I just wanted it to stop”

“Fair enough. Then you could have just asked nicely” Michael put on this fake grin then faced forward again. Calum rolled his eyes and caught Ashton staring straight at him, with a hand still in his hair and thoughts about how Ashton would look underneath him with his legs spread out and sweat rolling down his face started to come back to him. He could feel himself getting hard as he stared at the beautiful boy and he ended up sneakily palming himself under the table. He realized it wasn’t so sneaky when he seen Ashton looking down in that direction as he bit his lip and that gave Calum the confidence he needed. Calum looked from the couch at the back of the room and back to Ashton 5 times before Ashton got a little grin on his face. Calum stood up and walked back to the couch without Luke or Michael noticing and Ashton watched him lounging back there with his arms resting against the back of the couch as he stared out the window and acted like he wasn’t counting down the seconds until Ashton came back there to join him. Ashton thought about the way Calum was touching himself under the table when he was staring straight back at him and thought about all the times he seen Calum in his tight football pants and how he wanted to rip them off of him. He swore he only wanted to go to football games because Calum was there and he could make up scenarios in his head like what it would be like to have Calum fuck him in the locker room showers after a game. After that he felt himself stand up fast from the chair and it skid loudly against the carpet but he was ignoring Luke’s and Michael’s eyes as he met Calum in the back of the room. Calum seemed to get more and more excited as Ashton approached but Ashton just got more nervous. He wasn’t exactly sure what they were going to do when he got back there. Should he just sit right on Calum’s lap or sit next to him and wait for Calum to make the first move? Calum’s eyes were roaming all over his body as Ashton stood right in front of him and Ashton decided with just sitting next to him. The couch was so much more comfortable than his seat at the table and he felt Calum turning towards him so that one of his legs was under the other one. Calum was so close to him and Ashton felt his heartbeat picking up as Calum slowly started to drag his fingers up and down his arm

“Hi” Calum said in a happy tone and it made Ashton relax a little

“H-Hi” Ashton still stuttered a little. He then began to feel Calum’s hot breath on his neck and it gave him chills all over as Calum just kept his lips only an inch away from his skin.

“Do you mind if I kiss you?” and Ashton instantly shook his head but he didn’t know if that would confuse Calum or not.

“I mean yes…you can kiss me” Ashton’s cheeks heated up when he heard himself say that and then Calum’s lips were on his neck. His warm lips felt like literal heaven and Ashton felt his head falling against the couch giving Calum more access. He started to bite softly right under Ashton’s ear as he slowly rubbed his hand up and down his thigh making Ashton let out a quiet whimper whenever Calum’s hand got closer to his crotch. Finally Calum’s lips made their way up to Ashton’s jaw and then they were on his lips in a second and Ashton turned towards him as Calum gripped both his hands tightly on his neck. Ashton couldn’t believe he was sitting here in the library making out with the schools quarter back, the one he had lusted over for 3 years and he honestly wasn’t even sure if this was really happening or if he just feel asleep at his desk and was having another dream about the beautiful boy. Suddenly Calum was pulling Ashton onto his lap and putting his hands under his shirt to let his fingers trace all over his torso and he felt the goosebumps begin to form. He started to stick his tongue in Ashton’s mouth and kissed him harder and Ashton couldn’t help but grind up against his dick, earning a moan from Calum so he kept doing it and picked up the pace making Calum bite his lip to stop himself from crying out in pleasure. Ashton had felt even better on top of him than he could have ever imagined and Calum let his hand roam upwards until they were tangled in Ashton’s hair and he tugged lightly at first making Ashton rut up against him even harder, like his life depended on it. Calum realized right then and there that Ashton had a thing for hair pulling and it made him even more turned on. He pulled harder on his hair and let his lips go back to his neck as he sucked a little bruise on the skin and Ashton let out a loud moan at that, making Calum do it again just to hear him make that beautiful sound again.  
Across the room Michael and Luke looked like two deer stuck in the headlights and they could both feel themselves getting hard as they watched Ashton and Calum begin to lay down on the couch as Calum tossed Ashton’s shirt to the floor.

“This is so fucking hot” Michael didn’t mean to say that out loud but Luke was smiling and wished that it was him and Michael over there doing that. He looked over to see Michael’s hand just laying on his crotch, not moving just hovering there and he looked up to see Michael smirking at him. Luke licked his lips and felt himself getting harder in his tight jeans to the point where it was getting painful. Michael’s mouth fell open even more as he looked past Luke and Luke turned to see Ashton and Calum now only in their boxers as Ashton kissed up and down Calum’s chest. Luke looked at Michael and then back to the boys on the couch. He did that a few times like he was silently asking Michael if he wanted to go join them. More like he was begging for Michael to take him over there and do all those things to him. Michael finally got another smile on his face and stood up from his chair and he stood right in front of Luke as he looked at his pleading eyes. He knew exactly what Luke wanted and he wanted it just as much “Would you care to join them?” Michael said reaching a hand out and Luke’s eyes widened before taking Michael’s hand and letting Michael lead him over there. Neither of the boys noticed Michael and Luke until Michael sat down quickly at the far end of the couch and Luke was a little more brave than Ashton so he sat directly on Michael’s lap and instantly pressed his lips against Michael’s. Calum cleared his throat which had Luke and Michael bringing their attention to him.

“There’s an empty couch right there” Calum nodded his head towards it

“Well I’m pretty sure this couch is big enough for all four of us” Michael’s last word came out as a moan when luke started sucking on his lower neck. The answer seemed to be good enough for Ashton so he went back to grinding against Calum but Calum’s eyes were locked on Luke as he eagerly put his tongue all over Michael’s neck as Michael gripped hard on his ass. He was brought back to Ashton when he started palming him through his boxers and then his lips were near Calum’s ear as he kissed him a few times

“Can I suck you off?” Ashton just let the words fall from his mouth without even thinking twice about it and Calum was aggressively nodding. Ashton realized that if he scooted back on the couch any further then he ass would be literally right in front of Michael’s face

“Let me sit up” Calum said quietly and Ashton stood up for a second as Calum got closer to Michael to where their shoulders were almost touching and Michael shot him a weirded out look before going back to kissing Luke. Ashton sunk down to his knees and freed Calum’s painfully hard dick out of his boxers as be slipped them all the way off and began sucking bruises on his thighs. By now Michael and Luke were only in their boxers as Michael slid his hands inside of the fabric and began circling a finger on Luke’s hole making him rut up against Michael and bite at his neck. Michael took his hand out of Luke’s boxers making him whine but then Michael was sticking his finger inside his mouth to wet it and the sight of Michael putting his fingers in and out of his mouth was driving Luke crazy. Michael teased Luke a little longer then he was taking off his and Luke’s boxers, throwing them to the floor, and then he rubbed his wet finger against Luke’s hole at a faster pace as he slowly pushed inside of him making Luke’s face dig into Michael’s shoulder as he let out a moan and pushed harder against Michael’s finger. Ashton now had his mouth going at a fast pace up and down Calum’s cock as he would use his tongue in a way that had Calum shaking every time Ashton would get back up to the tip of it. Calum had his fingers digging into Ashton’s hair as he guided him to pick up the pace even more and Ashton moaned around him at being controlled like that which had Calum tensing up and letting out a loud moan. Although Ashton looked absolutely breathtaking as he was taking his dick so well Calum couldn’t help but get curious and look over to see Luke riding Michael’s two fingers as he had his head tilted back, making quiet moans constantly. Luke looked so beautiful like this as Michael’s finger’s pleasured him to the point where his thighs were shaking and he was biting his lip so hard that it was sure to bleed. Calum let his eyes roam downwards as he seen their dicks rubbing against each other and Calum automatically reached his hand out wanting to touch them but then he stilled his hand. He was a bit surprised how Michael wasn’t using his free hand to jerk himself off and he desperately wanted to help them out with that but he was scared of how he would react. Then he remembered that they were literally having sex in a library and if Michael had the want to sit next to Calum then he was sure that Michael wouldn’t mind him jerking him off. He took another look at Ashton’s mouth on his dick then he looked back to Michael and Luke’s dicks rubbing together and Michael’s free hand still wasn’t there. He must have been so turned on by Luke that he didn’t need to touch himself, Calum couldn’t blame him really but he still wanted to help them out a little. He urged the hand that wasn’t in Ashton’s hair towards them and slowly wrapped his hand around both of their dicks and started moving up and down at a slow pace. Calum started twisting his hand in a way he knew he loved himself and Michael let out a loud groan with had Calum stopping afraid that he did something Michael didn’t like

“N-no. Don’t stop” Michael said weakly “It feels so good” Calum put his hand back around their dicks and started to move his hand faster making Luke moan out and it got him so turned on that he was the one making Luke make these beautiful noises. He was so mesmerized by Luke that he almost forgot Ashton still had his mouth on his dick and Ashton began to suck more harshly and hollow his cheeks, wanting Calum’s attention back. It worked and Calum let his head fall back as he let out whimpers and moans but still kept his hand at a steady pace on Luke and Michael’s dicks. Michael now had three fingers in Luke and Luke pushed down on his fingers even harder and they brushed against his prostate causing him to let out a cry and fall against Michael’s shoulder. It felt so good that he couldn’t even hold himself up anymore so Michael started thrusting his fingers into Luke making sure to hit his prostate every time and Luke had tears running down his face from how close he was

“Fuck! Michael I’m so close” Calum heard Luke say that and he felt himself getting close himself but he started twisting his hand even harder on their dicks feeling them both shake as he rubbed his thumb against their tips every time he came up. Soon Luke came all over Michael’s stomach and Calum’s hand and Calum sped up just to help him ride it out then when Luke whimpered Calum let go of his dick and just focused on Michael’s. When Luke wasn’t as weak he took his face out of Michael’s neck and watched Calum’s hand go up and down Michael’s dick. Michael hit his orgasm within seconds after Calum picked up the pace and soon Calum was releasing himself down Ashton’s throat. Ashton got his mouth off of him and just used his hand to help him through his orgasm then Calum was softly pushing his hand away when he became too sensitive. Ashton sat back and began palming himself needing to feel some friction. All three of them looked down at how needy Ashton looked, feeling themselves getting hard again

“Jesus Christ, Calum if you don’t make this poor boy come soon then I’m going to” Michael finally said out, feeling bad for Ashton. Ashton stopped moving his hand on his dick and waited for Calum to say something

“Well then why don’t you?” Calum shot back “I mean maybe we can trade?” Calum felt himself again looking at how beautiful Luke was and Luke began to blush.

“Sounds good to me. Luke?” Michael put his fingers gently under Luke’s chin and made him look at him “Do you wanna ride Calum’s dick? I’ve already got you all stretched out” Luke was nodding before he even finished and was sitting on Calum’s lap and straight away was connecting his lips with Calum’s. Michael looked to Ashton who was still shyly sitting on the floor and right away he could tell Ashton wasn’t as confident as Luke was with this type of thing. “Are you sure you’re up for this, Ashton?” Ashton instantly nodded but he didn’t move either so Michael got off the couch “Sit here” he said softly and Ashton scurried up to the couch and sat with his legs spread apart a little. Michael felt himself swallowing hard then he got on his knees in front of him and made him stretch out his legs more “I’m just going to get you loosened up okay?”

“O-okay” Ashton felt himself getting hard as soon as Michael put his warm hands on his legs and just began rubbing them as he kissed the inside of his thighs. Michael had the softest lips Ashton had ever felt and he felt himself moaning just from that. Michael began sucking harder at his skin and reached up to start jerking his hand on Ashton’s dick. Next to them Luke was just starting to lower himself onto Calum’s dick as Calum had one hand on his hip and the other going up and down his torso in a soothing manner and finally Luke bottomed out and let his head fall back as his mouth hung open. Calum held perfectly still, not wanting to buck up into him and hurt him. Luke let out a few deep breaths then began slowly pulling off him and he could see how relieved Calum was that he was finally moving. He slammed back down and Calum moaned loud enough to be heard outside the library but none of them cared. He moved his hand between them and slowly began stroking Luke’s dick Luke bounced up and down on him at the same rhythm. Michael grabbed a hold of Ashton’s legs and put them over his shoulders so that they were resting on his back and he could get better access to his hole. He wrapped both his arms around Ashton’s thighs and put his face right next to Ashton’s hole. The hot breath against him was already making Ashton shake and then Michael was giving him just kitten licks as he gripped hard on his thighs. He slowly started to put his tongue inside and swirled it in a circle, hearing Ashton let out moans above him. He was fucking Ashton’s hole with his tongue like he just couldn’t get enough of the taste and he knew Ashton was loving it as he let out moans that were just as loud as Luke’s. Michael took out his tongue, looking up to see a sad look on Ashton’s face but then he was putting his finger up to Ashton’s mouth and Ashton began sucking on it as he closed his eyes and it was getting Michael going a lot more than he thought it would. He then took his finger out and rubbed it against Ashton’s hole before putting it in completely and feeling Ashton tense up

“Relax” Michael whispered as he used his other hand to run across Ashton’s thigh. Ashton did start to relax so Michael began thrusting his finger harder into him as he rubbed just his thumb against Ashton’s dick, feeling the precome on it.

“Michael” Ashton moaned out and Michael took that as a hint to add another finger. Ashton did a content sigh as he did and Michael sat up more so that he could start sucking on the tip of Ashton’s dick. After he had three fingers going steady in him Michael took them out and focused on just Ashton’s dick for a few moments, making sure to go all the way down on him. Ashton felt himself getting so close to his orgasm as he felt himself as the back of Michael’s throat and his tongue would flick over his tip every time he came up, giving him chills all over. Michael abruptly stopped and glanced over to see Luke still on Calum’s dick and now Calum was thrusting up hard to meet him halfway as Luke was starting to get weak and shake.

“I wanna fuck you. Can I do that?” Michael asked quickly

“Yes. Yes, please” Ashton begged. Michael looked over to Calum and Luke again and lightly tapped Calum’s leg

“Just move to the other end of the couch so Ashton can lay down” Calum nodded and lifted Luke up for a second so they could move over a few inches. It still didn’t give them a lot of room but it would have to do. Ashton laid down and rested his head at the end of the couch as he watched Michael crawl on top of him and instantly start kissing him harshly. He could taste himself on Michael’s lips and it was making him even more eager as Michael just rubbed his dick against this hole. Slowly Michael began to ease his way into Ashton and Ashton felt his eyes rolling back into his head as he closed his eyes and let out a few whimpers “Are you okay?” Michael said frantically

“Yeah” Ashton assured him “It just feels really amazing” Michael started to get the feeling that this was Ashton’s first time doing this but he decided not to question it and just knew he had to be extra careful and slow. It was obvious that Ashton began to relax a little after Michael had bottomed out but Michael still wanted to wait for his permission to continue. To distract himself from thrusting into him he began rubbing his hands up and down Ashton’s torso and flicked his finger over one of his nipples causing Ashton to roll his eyes back again but this time he kept them shut as Michael bent down and started sucking on his nipple and slowly flicking his tongue against it “Okay you can move” Ashton whimpered out and Michael took his dick all the way out of Ashton before pushing in harder than before but Ashton seemed needy for more so he pushed into him even harder until he was thrusting in and out of him at a fast pace as he bent down again to suck on Ashton’s neck and pull on his hair.

“Feel good?” Michael whispered with his lips right below his ear

“Yes!” Ashton moaned out when Michael hit his prostate “Oh fuck. Fuck! Please don’t stop” Michael began going even faster than before as he pulled harder on Ashton’s hair, making him practically scream out in pleasure and he could feel Luke and Calum’s eyes on him. Luke began to feel that warm feeling in his stomach as Calum’s dick went even deeper into him and he finally felt so weak that he couldn’t even move anymore so he fell forward and rested on him as Calum repeatedly hit his prostate

“Calum I’m-“Calum sped up his hand on Luke’s dick and soon Luke was hitting his orgasm and Calum was right after. Michael could tell by the sound of their moans that they had come and he kept slamming into Ashton as he let his lips hover just above his and Ashton leaned up fast to connect their lips. Michael kissed him back just as eager while wrapping a hand around his dick. Ashton moaned into his mouth and Michael knew he was close as he started to shake. Ashton started to come as he dragged his fingernails down Michael’s back. Out of nowhere Michael felt something wet against his hole and slowed down just to look backwards and he seen Luke with his face buried between his cheeks and Calum just watching as he bit his lip

“Fuck” Michael moaned out when Luke stuck his tongue all the way in and started slowly fucking him. That and with the tightness of Ashton’s hole around his dick had him reaching his orgasm within seconds. He let himself fall on Ashton’s chest and Ashton instantly wrapped his arms around him as Michael snuggled into his neck. Both of their chests were going up down in a fast motion as they were starting to come down from their highs. Luke got back on Calum’s lap and wrapped his arms around his shoulders as he put soft kisses on his face and Calum let out a content sigh.

“I’m going to start coming to detention every Saturday from now on” Calum said with a chuckle and they all hummed in agreement.


End file.
